kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuya Oki
|numberofepisodes = 48 (Super-1) 1 (Special) 8 (Movie) |cast = Shunsuke Takasugi Kouta Nemoto (All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade: Final Chapter) Hiroshi Kamiya (Kamen Rider Taisen) Tomokazu Seki (Super Hero Taisen GP) |label = Super Rider |label2 = Kamen Rider Super-1 |image2 = }} is a member of the International Space Development Program who becomes the cyborg , also known as the , the titular character from the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider Super-1. Personality An easy to get along sort of guy, Kazuya is hard working and just. Along with some of his predecessors and successors, Kazuya initially fought for revenge rather than justice, but like most of them he learned to fight for what's right. Although some of his actions are questionable, (a great example being that he volunteered to have surgery to change his body into a full cyborg, whereas most of his predecessors were initially horrified at no longer being normal) he is still a pretty good guy that went as far as to stop Jin Dogma despite the odds. When he appeared in Decade however, Kazuya acted rather differently as he referred to Tsukasa as the devil and tried to kill him without hesitation. Perhaps the reason for that was that he was an alternate Super-1 instead of the original. Ether way, Kazuya (like most of the other main riders) turned back to normal in his later appearances. History Kazuya volunteers to undergo cybernetic surgery in the International Space Development Program in the United States in order to become an Astronaut who can survive in outer space without the need for a bulky external suit. After a successful operation, he is given the codename "Super-1". Before he can depart for space, however, the base where he received his operation is attacked by the Dogma Kingdom. Only Kazuya is able to escape. Determined to avenge the deaths of the scientists, he returns to Japan and is trained by a martial arts expert, Master Genkai. With this knowledge, he is able to transform into the powerful Kamen Rider Super-1. At the half of the series, Super-1 finally topples the Dogma Kingdom, only to encounter another evil group called the Jin Dogma. At this point, the series became much more lighthearted, with the introduction of the Junior Riders, who serve as comic relief, and the bizarre Jin Dogma kaijin. Jin Dogma's monsters are based on household objects, such as Ladders, Basketballs, and Refrigerators; reminiscent of Obake from Japanese folklore. He later on meets his predecessors who were all alive and well. Ultimately, Kazuya defeats Jin Dogma, allowing Japan to exist in peace. He then finally fulfills his childhood dream and ventures into outer space with the help of a new team of scientists. ZX The Badan Empire, led by Ambassador Darkness, spread its claws around the world, and, to face it, the nine Riders came together. When Badan initiated its Space Break System, a destructive dimensional weapon, all 9 Riders gathered in Japan to stop them. Shiro Kazami coordinated an operation to stop Badan from getting Badanium 84, fuel for its weapon. With each Rider targeting a different transport, V3 stopped Dokuga-Roid from carrying the Badanium 84 and destroyed his truck, but Dokuga-Roid himself escaped while V3 faced his Combat-Roids. Meanwhile, Super-1 and Riderman saw themselves facing a warrior called ZX, who had been fighting against Badan too. V3 arrived and stopped ZX, telling him that they're all enemies of Badan and want to destroy the Space Break System. Along with Riderman and Super-1, they explain to ZX, Ryo Murasame, the history and meaning of being a Kamen Rider, and, finally, he decides to join them, as the 10th Rider, Kamen Rider ZX. Afterwards, Badan's base was located, and all 10 Riders went towards it. Ambassador Darkness welcomed them and sent all of Badan's troops against the Riders. V3 faced Dokuga-Roid and his Combat-Roids again, and after a long battle managed to destroy him by throwing him onto a fallen Yamaarashi-Roid. Afterwards, V3 and Rider 2 teamed up against Jūjin Ōmukade, a revived Geddon monster. however, before the battle could be finished, Ambassador Darkness attempted to use hostages to make the Riders surrender. His plan failed due to Super-1's interference and Ambassador Darkness decides to use the Space Break System, only to destroy Badan's remaining troops. After V3's call, the ten Riders gather their power with Rider Syncro, weakening Ambassador Darkness and allowing ZX to finish him off. After Darkness is defeated, evil energy gathers in the shape of a giant skull, The Generalissimo of Badan, giving farewell to the Riders and laughing at them. V3 bestows upon ZX the official name Kamen Rider 10 ''and soon all Riders part ways again to continue their battle against evil around the world. Black RX Kamen Rider Super-1, alongside the other Nine veteran Riders, fought against the secret forces of the Crisis Empire spread throughout the world, defeating them in each country. However, Crisis' main forces, in Japan, still remained and they prepared a final offensive. Rider 1 called all Riders to a meeting in a secret facility in Arizona, to prepare for the upcoming battle, where they'd go to help Kamen Rider Black RX, the Kamen Rider that was defending Japan at the time. The 10 Riders split into two groups, which sparred with each other. Group 1: Riders 1, 2, V3, Riderman and X; and Group 2: Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX. Before Crisis makes a public announcement regarding its invasion of Japan, the 10 Riders finally leave for the final battle. .]] After Crisis' war declaration, they immediately sent Gran Zairus, which landed on Earth like a meteor, destroying an entire island. Naval Commander Bosgun moved to attack Black RX, soon receiving help from Gran Zairus, who could resist all of RX's attacks. When Bosgun is about to finish him off, Rider 1 arrives, blocking his attack and kicking him away. The 9 Riders arrive shortly afterwards, rescuing RX and quickly escaping. Super-1 and the others introduce themselves to Kohtaro Minami. Bosgun finds them, and meeting Kohtaro and Rider 1, proposes a duel against Black RX. However, Kohtaro's friend, Kyoko Matoba soon notices a Chap hiding behind some crates to prepare an ambush and flushes it out. As the 10 veterans fight them off, Black RX faces Bosgun in a fair match and destroys him. Meanwhile, Gran Zairus easily rips through the Japanese defense forces and brings down the city with his unmatched power. Kohtaro decides to fight, but Riders 1 and 2 argue that even Black RX's attacks are ineffective against Gran Zairus and they need a strategy before facing it again. Kohtaro decides to fight anyway, even if he dies trying. He leaves to fight again, and Super-1 and the other Riders follow him. The 11 Riders face Gran Zairus, but even a combined ''Rider Punch with the power of the 11 Riders is useless against him. Gran Zairus transforms into a flaming rock, burning above 1000°C, and easily knocks out Super-1 and the others. In the end, Black RX becomes Biorider and manages to destroy Gran Zairus from the inside out, but seemingly explodes with it. Afterwards, Super-1 and the other Riders help evacuate the city's population and start to plan defensive measures for the next battle. However, a second Rider 1 appears during their meeting. The real Rider 1 accuses the impostor and punches it, making it reveal its true form, Harmful Nimp. The 10 Riders face Spirit World Demons, resurrected Crisis warriors. Unfortunately when the monsters knocked down, they quickly get up again. When the battle seems hopeless, Colonel Maribaron, the one behind this attack, reveals that the monsters don't die as long as she keeps a set of golden feathers with her, but Biorider returns, alive, stealing the feathers. Rider 1 receives one of the golden feathers, and V3 holds Harmful Nimp while he uses the feather to stop it. Biorider then destroys the monsters all by himself. With Kohtaro alive, the 10 Riders decide to spread themselves to observe and take on the Crisis forces, while Black RX protects his friends. Wanting revenge against Black RX, a powered up General Jark, commander of the Crisis forces, gains a new form called Jark Midler, kills Sunkichi and Utako Sahara and faces V3 and Riderman while X And Amazon bring their kids to Kohtaro. Meanwhile, Crisis' forces start a human hunt. Riders 1 and 2 arrive to help Kohtaro face the Chaps' troops. Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX soon follow. X And Amazon show up with the kids and Inform Kotaro on what happened. V3 and Riderman are launched through the air, falling downtown, near the combat zone where Super-1, alongside the other Riders, were helping Kohtaro. Jark challenges Kohtaro to a duel, and he accepts, rejecting the help of the other Riders. Black RX ends up victorious over Jark, destroying him while the other Riders watch in amazement. Emperor Crisis calls Kohtaro for a personal meeting. However, Rider 1 tells Amazon to follow them, and all the other Riders go too. The emperor offers Kohtaro the chance of becoming the commander of Crisis' invasion forces, however, after Kohtaro refuses, General Dasmader appears alongside a group of Chaps and attacks Kohtaro. Super-1 and the other Riders arrive and face the Chaps, but soon the entire cave is destroyed by the Crisis Fortress called by Dasmader. Black RX boards the fortress and destroys Dasmader, the Emperor and even Crisis itself. Meanwhile, the other Riders survive the attack and meet RX after the battle is over. Following Rider 1's words, they all decide to part ways and fight evil around the world. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker To stop the fusion and destruction of worlds, Tsukasa Kadoya, announced a tournament gathering all Riders to learn who was the strongest. Super-1 participated in the tournament and made it to the finals, where he teamed up with Kamen Rider V3 and Kamen Rider Black while fight against Kamen Rider Decade, Diend and Kuuga(Onodera). Diend escapes, and, with his V3 Screw Kick, V3 knocked out Kuuga, leaving only Decade in combat. However, Decade still managed to defeat the three Riders "Triple Kick" with his own Dimension Kick. Afterwards, Super-1 and the others disappeared into a dimensional wall and were taken for dead, leading Dai-Shocker to initiate its offensive. Decade: Final Chapter Kazuya along with Tendou (Kamen Rider Kabuto) form a team with Tsukuba (Skyrider) to fight against Tsukasa (Kamen Rider Decade). But they failed and were defeated by Decade and sealed away in his cards. After Decade was defeated, it's assumed that Kazuya along with the other riders were restored in the alternate world and its Riders were also restored. Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize a Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including Super-1, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Super-1 and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Super Hero Taisen Super-1 was among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. He was presumably sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, Super-1 and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. Super-1 then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. He was seen aiding TimeYellow against Arch Orphnoch, fighitng a gormin sailor, and with Den-O and DynaPink against a Dogoumin. Super Hero Taisen Z Super-1 is set to appear in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. He joins with Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and Space Sheriff Gavan Type G, as well as the Super Sentai teams Choushinsei Flashman and Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. He performs the Space Rider Double Kick with Kamen Rider Meteor. Kamen Rider Taisen As one of the 15 Showa Riders, Super-1 fought in the battle against the 15 Heisei Riders in Zawame City. Super-1 appeared with Amazon to fight both Kamen Rider Joker and Baron after they defeated RX turning Baron into Lockseed after defeating him. He later fights with his Elek Hands and was seen against Shouichi Tsugami (as Agito Ground Form and Trinity Form) in battle with both riders destroying each other through the collision of their attacks. Super-1 was later released with all the other sealed Riders by Kamen Riders Gaim and ZX. United, all 30 Kamen Riders teamed-up to take down the revived Badan Empire. After Badan was defeated, Super-1 fought with the Showa Riders in a final showdown against the Heisei Riders. Super-1 took on Ryuki, enduring his Dragon Rider Kick Final Vent. The battle was ended when Rider 1 and Gaim reconciled on the differences of the two sides of Kamen Riders. Due to the timeline alteration caused by Shocker, Super-1 became one of the brainwashed Riders in that timeline, donning the name of Shocker Rider Super-1. Alongside Skyrider, ZX and the Shocker Combatmen, Super-1 attacked the rebel Kamen Rider Zeronos and double agent Kamen Rider, striking Rider 3 with his Elek Hands. Joined by Decade, Hibiki and Agito Burning, the Shocker Riders overwhelmed Rider 3 as he allowed Mach to escape. The next day, following the Rider Grand Prix in which Drive emerged victorious over Rider 3, who was promptly integrated into the Great Leader of Shocker's Rider Robo form, Super-1 was among the Riders who appeared to attack Zeronos Zero Form and Denebick Buster only to be fought off by the turncoat BOARD Riders: Chalice, Leangle, Blade and Garren. Ultimately, the Double Riders 1 and 2 made their appearance having survived their apparent demise from within the Rider Robo, and broke Shocker's brainwashing on the fallen Riders, enabling all Riders to unite in a final battle against Shocker. Surviving the onslaught of the History Modifying Machine, Super-1 fought and destroyed Shocker's High Priest Darom with his Rider Kick shortly before the Rider Robo was destroyed along with the machine by . Among the remaining Riders who witnessed the farewell of Kyoichiro Kuroi as the perversion of history was reversed, Super-1's place in history was restored. Fighting skill Since the start of the series, Kazuya was already an Astronaut which shows how skilled he was in both mind and body. After getting cybernetic surgery and training under Master Genkai to become a user of the Sincere Shaolin Fist, Kazuya became Kamen Rider Super-1. Kamen Rider Super-1 Rider Statistics: . (2001). Masked Rider Chronicles: A History of Cyborg Soldier's Battle. p. 140-141. ISBN 978-4812407837.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Kamen Rider Exhibition (Macau). (2018). Kamen Rider Exhibition Stamp Book. *'Rider Height': 185 cm *'Rider Weight': 80 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 30 t . (2004). Kamen Rider Official File Magazine. Vol. 9. p. 9. ISBN 978-4063670905.Hobby Japan. (2010). Uchusen Vol. 129 Archives Special. p. 17. *'Lifting Power': 50 t with the Power Hands *'Kicking Power': Infinity with anti-gravity *'Maximum Jump Height': 100 m Special Attacks: *'Super Punch': 300 t *'Power Punch': 300 t . (2013). General Facts of Kamen Rider: Turbulent Fierce Battle Chapter. p. 81. ISBN 978-4575306040. The arsenal of Kamen Rider Super-1 was developed by the group known as the International Space Development Program. Super-1 was designed as a space cyborg which can survive the harshness of deep space exploration. Along with having enormous strength and skills, Super-1 can change his Five Hand gloves to use his super punches, shoot 10,000 volts of electricity, gain greater strength, shoot missiles to emit radar waves and use ice powers on his left hands while using his right as a flamethrower. In Kamen Rider Spirits, it was shown that Kazuya's body as Super-1 was designed with high resistance to extreme temperatures. This was best showcased when he went outside of a free falling space shuttle re-entering Earth's atmosphere to try to correct its trajectory. Despite showing signs of burns and some minor damage to his cybernetics when the shuttle landed, Super-1 survived atmospheric re-entry temperatures of over 1,500° F. Super-1 is also equipped with a built-in anti-gravity device, which was presumably designed by ISDP to adjust his weight in heavy gravity environments such as on the surface of large planets or in places in deep outer space with larger gravity wells than Earth and operate in such an environment. On Earth, its utilization enhances his combat capability by making him able to leap very high distances and amplify his kicking power, reducing his weight and then coming down hard and fast by amplifying it. In Kamen Rider Spirits, it could also be regulated to amplify gravity to remain stable during space walks in zero gravity or light gravity environments without floating off into space. KR-Super-1 Power Hand.jpg KR-Super-1 Electric Hand.jpg KR-Super-1 Cold & Heat Hand.jpg KR-Super-1 Radar Hand.jpg Techniques * :Used to destroy Fire Kong. * :Used to destroy Elekibas. :Used to destroy Kamakirigan. :Used to destroy ChameleKing. :Used to destroy Spiderbaban. :Used to destroy JawsWani. :Used to destroy LionThunder. :Used to destroy Lonely Wolf :Used to destroy Zozongar after freezing him with Hot/Cold Hand. :Used to destroy Death Buffalo. :Used to destroy Red Danger. :Used to destroy Keyman Joe. * :Used to destroy Ganigannii. * * * :Used as the third in an combo of three kicks to destroy ArigiThunder. * :Used as the second in an combo of three kicks to destroy ArigiThunder. * :Used as the first in an combo of three kicks to destroy ArigiThunder. * :Used to destroy Snakecobran. * :Used to destroy Bakuronger. :Used to destroy Mukaderiya. :Used to destroy Yattaradamas. :Used to destroy Cassette Gomoru. :Used to destroy Tsutadenma. :Used to destroy Satan Hawk after roasting him with the Hot/Cold Hand. :Used to destroy Kaiser Crow. :Used to destroy Killer Knife. :Used to destroy Glasun Kid. :Used to destroy Mach Roller. :Used to destroy Tsuribot. :Used to destroy IsuGuillotine. :Used to destroy HasaminBlood. :Used to destroy KomaThunder. :Used to destroy Kogoenbee. :Used to destroy Shabonurun. :Used to destroy DokuroBall. :Used to destroy Goldar. :Used to destroy Hashigorn. * :Used to destroy Raigyon. :Used to destroy Amaganser. :Used to destroy Radigorn. * :Used to destroy Gyosutoma. * :Used to destroy Onimengo. * * * :Used to destroy Jishakugen. * :Used to destroy Fiery Watch. * :Used to destroy Videon. * :Used to destroy Sprayder. * :Used to destroy FrankeLighter. * :Used to destroy Satan Doll. :Used to destroy Onibibinba. * :Used to destroy Gold Ghost. * or :Used to kill Dogma commander Blue Oni. :Used to destroy Hebindar. * * * Equipment Cyclode *Cyclode: Transformation belt *Five Hands: Replacable artificial gloves Vehicles *V-Machine: Super-1 Rider Machine *Blue Version: Super-1's additional Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Super-1. Kamen Rider Diend first used the card in the World of Decade, summoning Super-1 alongside Black RX and Agito to fight Doctor Shinigami and the Dai-Shocker Soldiers in the 7-Eleven promotional campaign. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Super-1, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Decade acquires Kamen Ride Cards for all of the Kamen Riders he defeats, including Super-1, Skyrider, and J. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Super-1. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Super-1. It is exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, where it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his left arm. It is unknown if it has the power of the Five Hands. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Super-1 is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Super-1. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Super-1, created when Super-1 was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the Cyclode while the lid backside image depicts the storage units for the Five Hands when not in use. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Ryugen in the toyline. *Transformation: Super-1 Arms: Seki, Shin, Sho-rin Ken! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: KRGa-Super-1 Lockseed.png|Super-1 Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Super-1 Lockseed opened.png|Super-1 Lockseed (locked & opened) }} Appearances in other media Kamen Rider SD (OVA) Super-1: A newer Kamen Rider made for outer space exploration purposes. His multiple hands ability is used in the movie when he uses the Blue Lightning hand against Kumo-Otoko. Aside from that, he mostly spends the movie in the background along with Kamen Rider X. He rides around in the V-Jet. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: The Bike Race Super-1 appears riding Blue Version in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 1 & 2 "To be added" Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Super-1 is among the Showa Riders who make their Battride War debut in this game. Super-1 is a rekka character who can link some of his special moves to another. The Rekka Emblem indicates which special moves he used. If the used special moves are repeated again, Super-1 cannot utilize an enhanced/4th rekka version his special moves, which can only be used with one certain unused special rekka special move left. Super-1's Hand Change function is similar to Kamen Rider Mach's Signal Exchange, but the hand change attack follow up cannot be repeated again and his default Super Hand has no Hand Change move unlike the rest of his Hand Changes. Stage Shows Changeman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Changeman are seen fighting usual foes, the megabeast empire, & anti-bio union show up and wind up defeating them. , Byclosser, , Kamen Rider Super-1, , , , , & arrive and assist the team. Flashman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Flashman are seen fighting , , Juspion, Shaider, Kamen Rider Super-1, & , Red One, Green Two, & Dyna Red arrive and assist the team. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kazuya Oki was portrayed by , who reprised his role in Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!. Over thirty years later, he was ignominously exposed as having fleeced money from fans of his character.https://miketonpei.net/archives/14964http://punchline.asia/archives/29667 As Kamen Rider Super-1, his suit actor was . *In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, he was voiced by and portrayed by suit actor . *In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, he was voiced again by and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Super-1 was voiced by an unidentified voice actor and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Super-1's suit actor was . *In Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai (2014), Super-1 was voiced by . In July 1980, Shun Sugata unsuccessfully auditioned for the role of the titular rider of Kamen Rider Super-1; he later got the role of Ryo Murasame/ZX in the TV special, Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!, which unfortunately did not lead to a full length TV series. Hiroyuki Watanabe also unsuccessfully auditioned for the role of Super-1; decades later, he played Gaoh/Kamen Rider Gaoh, the main villain of Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!. Also passed over was , who would portray /GoggleBlue in . Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Super-1, Kazuya Oki (Kamen Rider Super-1) is labeled and . Conception The ninth Kamen Rider was initially conceived as being named ala his predecessor V3. In reaction to declining ratings, V9 was originally planned to be introduced within Kamen Rider (Skyrider), as an additional hero to Skyrider similar to Rider 2 and Riderman. Ultimately, however, the return of the Seven Legendary Riders in the second half of Kamen Rider successfully increased viewing figures, thus the ninth Rider was remade to succeed Skyrider in a new show, becoming Kamen Rider Super-1. Recognition Kamen Rider Super-1 is featured as #36 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes *Kamen Rider Super-1 has the most Rider Kick variations of a single Rider (26). This is most likely due to his martial arts training. *Kazuya is the first Rider who (initially) couldn't transform without external help. *Super-1 is the only cyborg whose powers were not originally designed with the intent of being a weapon. He is also the only cyborg who was developed by the United States government, specifically a fictitious branch of NASA collaborating with other international space programs. *Super-1 is alternatively called "S-1" in Kamen Rider Spirits by his fellow astronauts and his cyborg conversion operation was called "Project S-1". Appearances * Kamen Rider Super-1 **Episode 1: The Remodeled Human's Great Transformation for the Planet **Episode 2: The Time of Battle Has Come! The Move is the Sincere Shaolin Fist **Episode 3: Go! The Ends of the Earth, Dogma's El Dorado **Episode 4: Run, Kazuya! Dogma's Wedding March of Death **Episode 5: Jump, Kazuya! The Demonic Machine Race **Episode 6: Help, The Lovers of the Spider's Nest Mansion **Episode 7: Dogma Equation, the Living Computer **Episode 8: Fight, Kazuya! Dogma's Trial of Death **Episode 9: Seen!! The Secret of the Dogma Monster Remodelling Factory **Episode 10: Danger!! The Demonic Christmas Present **Episode 11: SOS! Kazuya! Cooperate with Dogma!! **Episode 12: A Formidable Enemy Appears! The Sincere Shaolin Fist is Defeated **Episode 13: Discovered! The Deadly "Plum-blossom" Technique **Episode 14: Dogma Annihilation? The Demon Doctor's Laughing Gas **Episode 15: Genius Monster vs. Rider in a Contest of Wits **Episode 16: Help! The One-Eyed Monster Comes to Attack! **Episode 17: I Want Kazuya's Blood! The Strange Sword Calls **Episode 18: Five Hands Change Impossible!! **Episode 19: The Demonic Tutoring School!! The Dreadful Radio-Cassette Monster **Episode 20: To Your House! Dogma's Phone Rings Tonight **Episode 21: Emergency Order! Steal the Five Hands!! **''Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie'' **Episode 22: Duel at the Monster Graveyard! The End of General Megirl **Episode 23: Immortal Emperor Terror Macro's True Identity? **Episode 24: Let's Go!! Junior Rider Squad **Episode 25: It Even Attacts Airplanes!! The Strong Magnet Monster **Episode 26: In the Care of a Clock? Jin Dogma's Trap **Episode 27: A Friend of Children! Child X's Identity? **Episode 28: The Bizarre Video Monster Who Makes Copies of People **Episode 29: Rain, Rain, Fall, Fall! The Bizarre Umbrella Man!! **Episode 30: The Evil Super Express! Rollerskate Monster **Episode 31: It Sucks up Humans! Fear of Spray Monster **Episode 32: Bait the Rider! Fishing Rod Monster Appears **Episode 33: Let's Fight Everyone! The Dreadful RC Monster **Episode 34: The Magic Red Light That Masaru Found **Episode 35: The Bizarre Chair Human! The Execution Room! **Episode 36: Scissors Monster's Snip-snap Operation!! **Episode 37: Big Arm Top Monster! Deathmatch at the Lighthouse!! **Episode 38: Dangerous! Don't Enter Where Refrigerator Monster is In!! **Episode 39: Where is Powerful Lighter Monster's Weak Point!! **Episode 40: Oh, Humans are Melting! Soap Monster Appears **Episode 41: Kazuya in the Zoo, Escape from the Underwater Cage Impossible? **Episode 42: Marshal Demon's Great Costume Party **Episode 43: The World is Freezing!? Electric Fan Monster's Might! **Episode 44: Lengthening Ladder Monster's Evil Influence **Episode 45: Most Excellent Monster ShokaKing That You Considered **Episode 46: Marshal Demon Gets Angry! Transform, Onibi! Princess!! **Episode 47: Golden Rain! Doctor Ghost's Final Trap!! **Episode 48/Finale: Farewell, Earth! Kazuya Heads Off to Space!! * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider Decade **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' **''Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story'' * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **Episode 2: Space Superiority ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} Footnotes See also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Kamen Rider Super-1 Category:Heroes Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Spirits Riders Category:Super-1 Riders